deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha is one of the main protagonists of the Naruto series. He will appear in the 115th episode of Death Battle, Sasuke VS Hiei, where he will fight against Hiei from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. He will be voiced by Kyle Phillips. History Sasuke Uchiha was born as the second son of the head of the Uchiha clan, with his older brother Itachi being his big idol, whose milestones were impossible to supass for Sasuke despite always achieving top grades during Ninja Academy. However, one night Sasuke returned home from training only to find out that the entirety of his clan had been massacred. Horrified, Sasuke rushed home, only to witness his brother standing over the bodies of his parents. Sasuke immediantly sought help from his brother, but Itachi instead tormented him with visions of the massacre. Full of fear, Sasuke tried to run, but was quickly cornered by Itachi, who stated that Sasuke was not worth killing and that only by attaining his own Mangekyō Sharingan would he be considered a challenge by Itachi. Before leaving, Itachi gave Sasuke one last instruction: Hate him, desire revenge and gain power from that. After spending a few days reflecting on the events of the massacre in his family's compound, Sasuke decided to follow Itachi's advise and concentrated only on his studies, ignoring all chances to gain new friends and all advances from lovestruck girls. He eventually found a rival in Naruto Uzumaki, who wanted to prove that he is as good as Sasuke and who would become his teammate and much later, after several adventures and betrayals, become his best friend. Death Battle Info Death Battle Quotes * You! Where are you going? * Turn back or-'' * ''I'll end this quickly. One Minute Melee Sasuke made a cameo in Roronoa Zoro VS Rurouni Kenshin, where he is seen moments before trying to retrieve Naruto Uzumaki's unconcious body that got launched into a tree in a previous episode. He also made a cameo after the battle in Sanji VS Rock Lee, where he told Lee that the man that Lee fought had nothing to do with the attack on him. He also later made a cameo alongside his Team in Kakashi VS Aizawa, and later yet again in Aizen VS Madara. He appears as an actual fighter in the Season 3 Premiere, where he fought against Ichigo Kurosaki from the Bleach series and lost. He later reappeared during Season 6, where he fought against Riku from the Kingdom Hearts series and won. DBX Sasuke appeared in Season 1 of DBX, where he fought against his Death Battle opponent Hiei over a Hello Kitty doll, with both ending up dying in a spiked pit. He later reappeared in Season 2, where he fought against Killua Zoldyck from the Hunter x Hunter series and lost again. He later reappeared yet again in Season 3, where he fought against Ichigo Kurosaki from the Bleach series and won. Gallery Sasuke_Hebi_White_78838.gif|Sprite used in Season 1 of DBX and Season 3 of One Minute Melee Sasuke_99601.gif|Sprite used in Season 2 of DBX SasukeRinnegan_11992.gif|Sprite used in Season 3 of DBX Sasuke Uchiha (Benhazard).jpg|Sprite used in Season 6 of One Minute Melee 3664721F-16BB-4010-858C-EFB09279881E.gif|Chidori sharingan.jpg|Sharingan Mangekyo.png|Mangekyo Sharingan Eternal Mangekyo.png|Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Rinnegan.png|Rinnegan Kirin.png|Kirin fireball-jutsu-1185192-1280x0.jpeg|Fire Style: Fireball Justsu susanoo.jpg|Sasuke's Complete Body - Susanoo Sasuke's_Cursed_Seal_Level_2.png|Cursed Seal of Heaven Level 2 Sword of Kusanagi.png|The Sword of Kusanagi Amaterasu sasuke.jpg|Amaterasu Trivia * Sasuke and his opponent are the 16th and 17th Shueisha characters in Death Battle, after Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo, Kenshiro, Lucy, Master Roshi and Jiraiya. ** He is the fourth Naruto character in Death Battle, after Gaara, Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya. * Sasuke is the eighth combatant to have a win, a loss and a tie, after Ryu, Deadpool, Lucario, Mario, Sephiroth, Vergil and Kenshiro. * Sasuke is the eighth combatant to return to DBX, after Master Chief, Amy Rose, Wolverine, Ryu, Mega Man, Spawn and Link, and with the next two being Batman and Iron Man. ** He is the first one to return more than once in DBX. ** He is the third one to lose twice in DBX, after Amy Rose and Link, and with the next one being Batman. ** He is the second one to both win and lose in DBX, after Master Chief, and with the next one being Iron Man. * Sasuke is the 15th combatant to return to One Minute Melee, after Akuma, Bowser, Mecha Sonic, Batman, Sonic, Sephiroth, Vergil, Vegeta, Mewtwo, Link, Zero, Terry Bogard, Ken Masters and Ryu. ** He is the ninth combatant to win and lose a One Minute Melee, after Mecha Sonic, Batman, Sonic the Hedgehog, Vergil, Link, Zero, Terry Bogard and Ken Masters. * Sasuke and his opponent are the first two combatants to fight against each other in both Death Battle and DBX. References *Sasuke Uchiha on Wikipedia *Sasuke Uchiha on Narutopedia Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Human Category:Anima/Manga Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Naruto Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ninja Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sword Wielders Category:Ki Users Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Loser Category:One-Minute Melee Winner Category:DBX Combatant Category:DBX Loser Category:DBX Draw Category:DBX Winner Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Super Mode Users Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Geniuses Category:Metahumans Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Death Battle Loser